Greatly Exaggerated?
by Danger1Zone1988
Summary: Rory joins the LDB as a freshman, and hears stories of Logan Huntzberger and his Crew. What happens when they meet? Rogan.Sophie. Challenge Response.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is a challenge response. "Greatly Exaggerated" by Angela on h t t p / w w w . r l f i c . n e t . Here are the requirements:

**Yale sophomore year. Rory was inducted into the LDB last year as a freshmen. She heard stories of the great Logan Huntzberger and his antics. Logan's back now and ready to have fun with the LDB. Will he live up to his rep? Or will Rory beat him at his own game? Rory turned Dean down when he tried to seduce her!**

_**Must include**_

Must be ROGAN

LDB events

Finn, Steph, Colin, and Robert

_**Quotes**_

Are you really as good as they say or have rumors of you been greatly exaggerated?

_**Must NOT HAVE**_

DEAN! unless he's portrayed as a jack a

Marty

_**Optional**_

Rosemary

Tristan in a big brother roll

Finn in jail wearing nothing but pink bunny slippers and playboy boxers ps (playboy boxers optional)

-GG-

"Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, welcome to The Life and Death Brigade!" A medium height boy with glasses and reddish said.

"Thank you!" Rory said with a grin as she was handed a flute of champagne. "This is so exciting!" Rory said to a red headed girl to her left.

The girl smirked.

"I'm Rosemary. And this is nothing. Wait until next year when Huntz, McCrae, and Finn are back. Then this will be a party."

"Who are they?" Rory asked, never hearing these names before.

"Our 'leaders.' Everybody tends to listen to them when they speak, so they are the unofficial leaders." Rosemary explained.

"Oh," Rory started as the boy from before came up to her.

"Hello Rory, I'm Seth, I'm so sorry I was so rude before, in not introducing myself, but I'm a bit frazzled, doing this with only Roberts help."

"Sethie, I was just telling her about Huntz, McCrae and Finn." Rosemary mentioned.

"Oh god. I love those guys like brothers, but Rory watch out for those three. I swear, Logan and Finn could talk the pope into buying condoms, just in case." Seth said with a groan.

"Really?" Rory said, obviously interested. "Where are these guys?"

"They took a year off to sail around the world. Last time I talked to them, they were headed to Figi." Rosemary said. "Finn has a crush on me, and everything else with 2 legs, a vagina and red hair."

Rory laughed as Robert came up to them.

What's so funny?" He asked.

"Stories of the stooges." Rosemary replied.

"Oh god, those three hooligans. If I remember correctly, they left after remembering Colin owes me 3 grand." Robert grumbled.

Rory laughed again, wondering when she was going to get to meet the infamous 'stooges.'

-GG-

A/N: So this is a prologue more than anything else. In case you couldn't tell, the boy in the beginning was Seth. The future chapters will be longer! What do you think? The next chapter takes place a year in the future, when Rory meets the three, and so forth. Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: WOW! To the reviewers! You got me really fired up to write this chapter! I hope you like it, I'm trying to really make Rory different, while staying close to who she is. Tell me what you think of her, and if I need to make any changes to her character.

A/N 2: Rory is embracing her grandparents lifestyle, (using the provided credit cards, shopping a lot, driving a BMW, but also stays true to her Stars Hollow Roots, and Lorelai isn't mad at her for choosing to be 'High Society." Also, since she didn't sleep with Dean, I'm making her a virgin.

-GG-

Rory decided after her first year, that she was going to room with Rosemary and Juliet in the upperclassman dorms. This was a problem until she, Rosemary and Juliet pleaded with Richard Gilmore. So now, instead of living in a small common room and two bedrooms, she was in a luxurious suite, with three bedrooms, a full kitchen and bathroom.

"Rose! Jules!" Rory called as she let herself into the suite.

She saw a note on the fridge that read,

"_Ror, _

_We are at the pub, meet us there! Your grandmother is having the furniture delivered tomorrow. Tonight you can bunk with one of us. Or stay in one of the beds, because one of us is definitely going home with someone tonight. You need to get laid soon girl!_

_ 3, _

_Rose and Juliet."_

Rory laughed at the last line of the note which was obviously in Robert's handwriting.

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the suite, while checking her messages.

Rory wasn't paying attention and bumped into a tall, dark haired man who was being followed by two shorter men, one with blonde hair and one with brown.

"Sorry Love." He said in a distracted voice as she nodded and continued down the hall. She glanced back when she heard "Rosemary, My one true Love! Come out!" from the man she bumped into, and saw him banging on the door.

"She isn't there." She called back to the trio.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Pub." Rory replied, turning back around. She walked a short distance when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Are you sure she is at the pub?"

"Yes, she is my roommate. I'm on my way to meet her now."

"Fabulous! We will escort you. I am Finnegan Rothschild the 7th." The boy who was searching for Rosemary said. "Please, call me Finn."

"Well Finn, I've heard quite a lot about you. I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Logan Huntzberger," Finn said, pointing to the blonde, "Colin McCrae." He finished pointing to the brown haired boy.

"Hi, its nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about the three of you. You are legendary with the LDB."

The boys stopped short.

"You know about the LDB?" They said cautiously. "Weren't Gilmore's in the Truth and Lies Brigade?"

"They are. Allow me to tell you my full name, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden."

"Hayden? I thought the line ended with Christopher, and what? Mimi or something like that?"

"Gigi is her name, I'm Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore's daughter." Rory explained.

"You do know that the Hayden's are founders of the LDB." Colin said impressed.

"Yes, and they contacted me before the TLB did, so I decided to join up with you guys instead."

"Really, well I sure am glad." Logan said as he blatantly looked her up and down.

They reached the doors of the pub and Rory looked at Logan.

"So tell me, Mr. Huntzberger, are you really as good as they say, or have the rumors of you been greatly exaggerated?" She said, looking down, towards his waist.

She giggled at his shocked expression and walked over to join Rosemary, Juliet, Tristan, Seth and Robert.

"Mary!" Tristan greeted as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey Guys, hey Tris, How's Abby?" Rory said, referring to Tristan's daughter.

"She's good, She is still with my sister now. Julie loves playing with her niece."

"That's sweet. Tell Julie I said hello."

Abigail Lorelai DuGrey was Tristan's daughter from a one night stand. The girl was trying to get Tristan to marry her, but when Tristan refused, She threatened to get an abortion, until Tristan offered to pay for all of her pre-natal treatment, and take full custody of the child upon it's birth. Tristan also paid the woman a hefty sum of money to make sure she didn't abort the child. Tristan named her Abigail after his grandmother and Lorelai because Rory helped him out a lot during the situation. The two were best friends, and as close as Lorelai and Rory are.

"Rory babe!" Robert yelled.

"Berty babe!" Rory responded, knowing he hated be called Berty.

"Are you organizing the next event?" He asked.

"No, I'm doing the next one, with Seth. I am to new to organize an alumni event!"

"We can do it." Logan said, approaching the table with a round of shots.

"Us?" Finn said, momentarily tearing his attention from Rosemary.

"Yea, we did an alumni event for our first event. We can do it now."

"Sure." Colin said, looking up from Stephanie who just joined the group.

"Alright." Finn said, resuming his conversation with Rose.

"So Gilmore, anything interesting happen after we got back from Europe?" Juliet asked.

"Yea, Remember the Test Run of the Dragonfly?"

"Yea, I wanted to go, but my parents made me go to this family reunion thing." Juliet complained.

Rory laughed. "Well you missed Dean, showing up at my house, and trying to seduce me while I was looking for CD's."

"BAG BOY DID WHAT?" Tristan roared.

Juliet gasped. "Isn't he married?"

"Yup." Rory replied, taking a sip of her vodka martini.

"SCUM!" Juliet yelled.

"I know!" Rory replied laughing at her friends antics.

-GG-

Rory woke up in Rosemary's bed the next morning. She walked out to the common room where Juliet was staring at the box of pop-tarts.

"Jules, just eat one!" Rory said as she prepared the coffee.

"NO, I'm hoping that if I stare at it enough, I won't gain weight, but feel full."

"Good luck with that." Rory said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

Rory poured her coffee and grabbed a foil wrapper of pop-tarts and flipped on the TV.

"What time did the movers get here?" She asked, looking around.

"Around 7." Juliet called back from the bathroom. "How you didn't hear them, I have no idea."

"My body needed sleep!" Rory called back as Rosemary walked through the door. "And how was your night Miss Slutty."

"Shut up, Virgin." Rose responded. "But, since you asked, it was amazing. You really have no idea what you are missing."

"I think I'll wait just a little longer." Rory replied.

"Why are you a virgin again?" Juliet asked.

"Do we have to discuss this now? Because I want to be, and because I don't want to give it up to the first guy who looks at me."

"I like this conversation." A new voice said from the doorway.

"Logan!" Juliet squealed.

"Hey Jules, Rose and Rory."

"Hey Logan." Rory said with a blush. "What brings you here?"

"I came to retrieve Finn's flask, which he discovered missing right after a certain red head left our dorm." He said, looking at Rosemary who smirked.

"I like it. It's mine." She whined.

"To bad, Finn is torturing Colin, who is looking through his law books seeing if he can sue you for deprivation of alcohol." Logan joked.

Rose pulled it out of her purse and handed it to Logan.

"Here."

"Finn told me to tell you that you are still his favorite redhead." Logan called as he walked out of the door.

"So sweet." Rosemary said with a groan.

Rory laughed and realized that she was intrigued by this blonde boy.

-GG-

The next day was the first day of classes.

Rory woke up at about 7 and started getting ready for her next class. She quickly showered and got dressed and then was on her way to get her third coffee of the morning. At her favorite kiosk, she noticed that Logan was standing close to first in the incredibly long line.

"Hey Logan." Rory greeted as she got into line next to him

"Miss Gilmore." He responded.

Rory smiled and placed her order.

"Bye Logan." She yelled as she walked to her class.

"Well Rory, just using me for my place in the line? I'm hurt." Logan said, placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm sure" Rory responded playfully. "Well, this is me, see you later, maybe."

"It's definitely not maybe, this is me too."

"You are taking Journalism 289?" Rory said skeptically.

"Yes I am. You are looking at the Future CEO of Huntzberger Publishing." Logan said in obvious mock pain.

"Ooh, biggie uppie." Rory said, taking a seat.

Logan sat in the available seat next to her.

"Of course. Would you expect anything else?"

"Actually, not really." Rory said with a smirk as the professor began the lecture.

Logan stared at her for a few moments trying to figure out this fiesty brunette.

-GG-

A/N: I loved writing this chapter! I wrote is quickly too, the plot bunnies just kept hopping! Lol that was really dumb, I know. Review please!


	3. Lack of updates

Hey everybody! I'm sorry there have been no updates, but my computer crashed, and this is my first time on a computer in about a week.. I'm not sure when I'm getting a new computer, so the updates will be sparse until then. I'm writing still, on paper, and will post ASAP!


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, cero, un zero.

A/N: I'm so sorry I've been neglecting my FF! I had Prom, then GRADUATION! haha They let me graduate! Lol. So now Its summer, and I'm working 2 jobs, so updates will be sporatic, but I promise to finish everything!

-GG-

Rory wandered around campus for about an hour, just taking in the sights. With a sigh, she thought about how much she loved it here. Yale. It was amazing. She was still in shock of getting into three of the best schools in the country, but now she could actually reflect on what it was like being at an ivy league. Rory continued to walk around, people watching. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar accented voice caught her attention. Slowly and quietly, she walked closer to it, undetected.

"Huntz! Just bang her and get it over with!"

"No! I don't like her like that. She is just an... acquaintance." Rory heard Logan stutter.

"Whatever." Finn said, obviously distracted by something else. Trying to figure out what it was, Rory moved closer. She was standing behind a bush, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she stared into the face of a smirking Tristan.

"Mary, Mary, Mary. What are you doing, spying in the bushes?"

"I'm not spying. I'm observing the bushes... For an article." Rory told him.

"I'm sure. What do you have so far?" Tristan asked, amused in trying to see how long she could drag this ridiculous conversation.

"Well, I've noticed that the trees are a beautiful greenish color, with a brownish-gray stem, a.k.a. The trunk. They provide us with oxygen, and... um... Well, I've just started!" Rory said, flustered.

"Whatever you say, I'm on my way to visit Abby for the weekend. How would you like to join me?"

Leading him out of the bushes, she was relieved to see that Logan and Finn had vacated the area.

"Sure." Rory replied.

"Ok, Just come over after dinner at Emily and Richard's. Ok?"

"Okie-Dokie. See you then, Trissy."

"Ok," Tristan said as he began to walk away. "Hey Ror!" He called back.

"What?"

"There are plenty of trees at DuGrey Manor you can observe for your article!" Tristan said with a laugh.

Rory blushed and glared at him, before walking back to her dorm.

-GG-

That night, Logan went to Rory's dorm to see if she was home. He got ready to knock on the door, and it was opened immediately by a flustered Rory, who was trying to drag a huge suitcase out the door.

"What 'cha got there?" Logan asked, grabbing the suitcase.

"I'm going to my grandparents house, for dinner, then Tristan's for the weekend." Rory replied, checking something on her phone.

"Oh, are you and Tristan dating?" Logan asked casually.

"Tris?" Rory said laughing. "And me? Thats good. No, he is my best friend. I'm going to visit my god-daughter as well."

"God-daughter?"

"Tristan's daughter? Abby?" Rory responded. "Were you listening to us at all last night?"

"You must have been talking about it when I was catching up with Rose and Juliet." Logan brushed off.

"Oh... CRAP! It's 6:45. I've got to be in Hartford in 15 minutes. See you at the end of the weekend, Logan." Rory said, smiling.

"Yea, see ya," Logan replied, with his trademark smirk.

Rory blushed and continued on her way.

-GG-

After dinner at the Gilmore's, Rory rushed to the DuGrey Manor. After letting herself in, she quickly walked up to the nursery, where she knew Tristan would be.

"Hey Abby!" Rory said as she grabbed the infant from Tristan's arms.

"Hi to you too Mary." Tristan said sarcastically, as he brushed back Abby's har.

"I'm sorry." Rory said with a smirk. "How are you Trissy-kins?"

Tristan smiled at Abby, and replied "A lot better. It gets harder to leave her each time I have to go back to school. I don't know how I am going to do it on Sunday, I could barely leave before, and that was to just use the bathroom!"

"Well, you do know that her Auntie Lorelei loves New Haven, and any excuse to see her, plus mom said something about "Lorelei-ing her." Rory said, as she stared into the bright blue eyes that were identical to her best friend's.

Tristan smiled.

"Maybe I can talk Lorelei into bringing her to New Haven once a week."

"I'm sure she can be persuaded." Rory said as she handed Abby back to Tristan's awaiting arms.

-GG-

The next day, Rory and Tristan decided to bring Abby to Stars Hollow. The little girl was beloved in the town, and Lorelei loved to joke that Abby dethroned Rory as Stars Hollow's Princess.

When the trio arrived, they went straight to Luke's, where they agreed to meet Lorelei.

"THREE AND FOUR!" They heard a familiar voice call as they walked into diner.

"Hey Mom! Where is Dad?" Rory replied as she gave her mom a hug, which was rejected as Lorelei held her arms out to Tristan.

Tristan sighed and handed Abby to Lorelei.

"Wow Mom, I so feel the love here." Rory pouted.

"Sorry sweets, but she is cuter than you."

"What about me? I didn't even get a Hello!" Tristan complained. "And Lorelei, you do know that Abby is a DuGrey, and not the fourth Lorelei Gilmore?"

"She is still a Lorelei, Just call a psychic to get a hold of Gran, and she will tell you that us Lorelei's stick together."

"That was disturbing." Tristan said, as the town people came over to coo over the little girl with the bright blue eyes.

Rory and Lorelei laughed and the group continued their day.

-GG-

That night, Rory and Tristan were watching TV when Tristan's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered as Rory looked over questioningly, as to who would call and interrupt Tristan's time with Abby.

"YOU'RE WHERE?" Tristan yelled. "Finn! I'm with my kid right now, talk to Rory, maybe she can be persuaded to help you."

Tristan handed the phone to Rory, who was intrigued by what was happening.

"Finn?" Rory asked as he grabbed the phone.

"LOVE! I need your help with a little problem." Finn said, drunkenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, I may have been with Rose tonight, and I may have offended her with something or other, and I may have gotten kicked out of your dorm, and now I may be in Jail, needing bail."

Rory sighed.

"Where are you?"

"New Haven Police Station." Finn replied gratefully.

Rory sighed.

"I will be there soon."

Rory sighed and grabbed her keys.

"I guess I will just leave early, I will see you on Monday?" Rory asked, as she grabbed her purse.

"Ok. Want me to bring your suitcase?"

"Yes please. Give Abby a huge kiss for me."

"Ok. Bye Mary."

-GG-

Rory arrived at the Police Station and went straight over to the desk.

"I'm here to pick up Finnegan Rothschild." She said to the man sitting there.

"Ok. He will be out in one moment." The man said with a smirk. "Take a seat"

"Alright."

Rory sat down and played with her nails until she heard the familiar Australian accent floating through the halls.

"Oi Mate! Get off! I can walk just fine!"

Rory glanced up, and then continued to look at her nails when she realized Finn was standing at the door. She got up and looked at him. Her eyes widened in shock.

"FINN!" She screamed as she took in Finn's attire. He was standing there in nothing but his pink silk playboy boxers and pink bunny slippers. "What the hell are you wearing? You have some huge explaining to do!"

"Its a pretty long story, Love."

"Well, since you interrupted my plans for the weekend, I've got time, AND a full tank of gas. Start explaining." Rory demanded.

"Love, please, its embarrassing."

"Talk!" Rory barked.

"Demanding. If only you were a red-head" Finn said with a sigh. "Fine. Rosemary FINALLY agreed to come home with me, and I, of course, was ecstatic. So we get to her dorm, and we had our fun, and afterwards, I told her that I wanted to be in an exclusive relationship with her, and she freaked out and kicked me out. I was walking home, and mother nature called, so a long story short, I got in trouble for public indecency and public urination."

"Why did she kick you out?" Rory wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Finn said sadly. "I mean, I told her exactly how I felt about her, and she looked at me and said 'Leave.' So I did."

"She is scared." Rory stated, her eyes steady on the road.

Finn glanced in her direction.

"Why would she be scared?" He pondered aloud.

"You love women. Correction, You have a fetish for red-headed women, what if you find somebody with redder hair, who is more attractive?"

"No possible way!" Finn cried. "Does she think that I will only use her, then leave her, when I meet another red-head?"

"Possibly. I will talk to her. But Finny, be good to her. Ask her on a proper date. Woo her."

"Woo her, Love?" Finn replied childishly.

"Do you want to get arrested again? Because I WILL leave you here."

"I don't doubt that Love, But look! There is my dorm, with my glorious bed."

"Think about what I said." Rory called as Finn got out of the car.

"I will. See you soon."

-GG-

Rory arrived at her dorm, about five minutes later. She smiled when she heard Rosemary on the phone.

"What?" a shocked Rosemary said into the telephone. "Sure Finn, I would love to go on a date with you." Rory didn't know what Finn said next, but Rose glanced at her then replied, "I'm sure Rory would love to..." Rory stared at her with a panicked look on her face. "Ok, see you tomorrow night."

Rosemary hung up the phone and glanced at Rory.

"Please don't have that look on your face when we double tomorrow night." She called as she floated into her room.

"ROSEMARY! What do you mean DOUBLE?" Rory shrieked.

"Well, since it is the first date between me and Finn-"

"You two have slept together though."

"Correct Ms. Gilmore, but we never went on a date. So tomorrow night, we are going on a date with Finn and Logan, so there are no awkward silences, and we can be more relaxed."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because, Juliet likes Robert, and you know that Steph is interested in Colin."

"Why me?"

"Because you are my best friend, and want me to be happy, and because I know where to get that coffee that you said was better than Lukes!"

"Ugh. Fine, but I'm not happy about this." Rory said dejectedly.

"I KNEW you would see things my way. See you in the morning!" Rose responded as she returned to her room.

Rory sighed, picked up the phone, and began walking to her room.

"Mom? I have a date with Huntzberger." She said as she began to look in her closet.

-GG-

A/N: Again, SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! PLEASE review, and dont hate me!


End file.
